


A Green Encounter

by Ramennoodles13



Series: Comparing of Riders [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, May be SPOILERS, Proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Two fics in on week? It's a miracle. Anyways, this is a story where our favorite green ninja gets some character development by getting mentored sort of by two riders who had similar problems to him. Also, there might be spoilers if you haven't finished Gaim or Blade.
Series: Comparing of Riders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Green Encounter

While fighting a Megido, he saw two people watching him. The people didn't seem afraid of the Megido. In fact the people seemed to be more focused on him. They look strong, he wonders if they would be good in a fight. Everyone else ran off but those two strangers kept staring.

* * *

After the fight, the two people seem to be following him. He can't help but smile. Two strong looking guys must want to fight. He stops and faces them. He gets a better look at them. The older of the two is wearing normal clothes but the guy has a strange aura. He swears he can see a spider aura around him. The other guy is wearing some famous brand. That dude has a similar aura. For some reason he feels a connection with them. "Can I help you?" He says quite excitedly. The older one nods and says "I'm Mutsuki Kamijo, formerly known as Kamen Rider Leangle." He's confused, he doesn't know what a Leangle was.The younger dude seems to shake his head. "Mitsuzane Kureshima, I was Kamen Rider Ryugen. Although, please call me Mitchy" He's still confused but considering they are Riders, they must be strong. 

"Ren Akamichi, Kamen Rider Kenzan! What to fight!? You guys look strong!" Mutsuki and Mitchy both sign at his introduction. He wonders if he said something wrong. 

"Look kid, you need to settle down. Being strong isn't a bad thing but being obsessed with being the strongest is." He is confused by Mutsuki's words. Being strong is the only thing that matters. 

"You're wondering how being strong is bad, right? There is a pattern of strength. First you want to get strong in order to protect someone but it eventually becomes an obsession that will ruin your life. Trust me Ren, you do not want to go down that path." He noticed Mitchy sounded a bit sad when he was talking about the pattern. 

"Who exactly are you people!? Who gives you the authority to tell me what to do!?" To his surprise, the two guests didn't seem surprised about his outburst. 

"I was possessed and turned evil. I hurt people, innocent people because of it. Worst part is, I couldn't stop. I enjoyed seeing people getting hurt. I wanted to be the strongest and most powerful. If it wasn't for my now wife, I would have been lost long ago. If that doesn't give me some authority to tell you what to do. You really are a lost cause." He stared wide-eyed at Mutsuki's story. He couldn't believe that such a plain looking guy had such an interesting story about his strength. 

"As for me. I started off trying to protect someone precious to me. Then jealousy hit and I killed my best friend and almost killed my brother. I nearly killed several people because of my own weakness. I tried to kill my best friend because she didn't want me. So, I'm a former villain and antihero. Strength was my downfall." He was wide eyed again. He couldn't understand how strength could lead people to the darkness. 

"Am I destined to fall under the trawl of strength?" He found himself saying without thinking. Mutsuki shook his head "I can't answer that. All I can tell you if to find people who really care about you. People you can rely on. People who will bring you back from the darkness." Mitchy nodded his head in agreement. "I've noticed you aren't working with your primary rider. I suggest you team up with him again. Mutsuki and I both got stronger while working with our primary rather than working against them." He nodded realising why he felt a connection. They were all people who were manipulated. Both Mutsuki and Mitchy seemed to notice his contempt with the lessons and they left.

* * *

He gave up on the Southern base. He realized they were being manipulative. He didn't want to fall like his senpais. He rejoined with Touma and company. They almost seemed surprised and he realized how stupid he used to be. He was determined to change their conception of him. He was a new person.


End file.
